The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Lemon Daddy.
The new Hydrangea originated from an open-pollination in May, 2000, of the Hydrangea macrophylla cultivar Big Daddy, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,527, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Hydrangea macrophylla. The cultivar Lemon Daddy was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Marietta, Ga. in April, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Chamblee, Ga., since March, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.